This invention relates to a real-time parameter sensor-transmitter system such as the type disclosed in Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,818 issued May 19, 1981 and Davis et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,752 issued Dec. 13, 1983. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference. As described in greater detail in each of those patents, it is desirable to monitor at least one parameter of an energized electrical power line conductor, or at least one parameter adjacent to the conductor, on a real-time basis and transmit signals indicative of the parameter to a remote location. Monitoring parameters enables electrical utility companies to maximize their use of overhead power lines by safely approaching the maximum current carrying capacity of the power lines.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved housing which maybe removably clamped to an overhead power line. The housing may include one or more sensors, a transmitter for transmitting data indicative of the parameter to a remote location, and a power supply preferably energized by the current in the overhead power line. Since the parameter data is being transmitted to a remote location, the housing includes an antenna and, according to the principles of the present invention, the antenna provides a guide for an actuator means which is used to clamp and release the housing from the power line.